cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Alek Vorn
"Sir, travelling through the pipelines is an illogical decision, I suggest going through the cavern." -Alek Vorn, discussing routes to his CO during his mission on Devaron. ''Biography: Alek Vorn was a Pantoran Fleet Admiral during the Clone Wars. He was born on Pantora, the moon of Orto Plutonia, in 54 BBY. Alek joined the Grand Army of the Republic in 27 BBY at the age of 29, and was first assigned to Raven Squad, and later, StarHawk Battalion. Alek would often solve problems with a more logical approach, showing no emotion. Childhood: ''"Dad, I thought that some day I might become an Admiral of my own ship." "I doubt it. You'll be better of as a Senator, son." - Alek Vorn as a child, disussing about his dreams of becoming an Admiral to his father. Alek was born and raised on Pantora with his father, Kanith, and his mother Marina. Alek was often thought of a very unique and different child, he would often speak with only logical statements and questions. At the age of 6, Alek began to show no signs of emotion, it was if he dropped all of his feelings. He would only approach problems with the most logical solutions. Alek's father had plans for Alek as he grew older, Kanith wanted Alek to become a Senator, representing Pantora. At the age of nine, Alek was sent to "The School of Senate Education" where he was educated in the ways of a Senator, and was taught Senatorial Rules. Althought Alek managed to learn all he could, he would often think of becoming a Fleet Admiral, due to his admiration of Republic Admirals and Starships. ''Senator of Pantora: ''"Yes, my father did vote for you, Chancellor Palpatine. We did not support Valorum." "Good, your father was wise. Come, let us have a drink." - Alek Vorn talking to Palpatine about the election in 32 BBY. At the age of 21, Alek had completed his studies at "The School of Senate Education" and was immediately assigned to the Senate Council of Pantora in 30 BBY, where he worked for 6 years. During the 6 years, Alek had become a well-known Senator who often represented Pantora in the Republic. Alek would often negotiate about finances, supplies, and trade routes that had something to do with Pantora. It is also known that Alek's father, who was the previous Senator of Pantora, was part of the group of Senators who elected Palpatine for the position of Supreme Chancellor. ''Grand Army of the Republic: In 27 BBY, Alek resigned from Senate duties and decided to follow his dreams to become an Fleet Admiral of the Republic. He began his training as a Science Officer at the age of 29, he was trained to perform Medical procedures, Analysis procedures, and was taught Navigational skills which would greater improve his chance of becoming an Admiral. After 4 years of Science Officer training, Alek held the rank of Sergeant, and only a year later, the Clone War began in 22 BBY. ''Raven Squad: As soon as the war started, Alek was immidiately assigned to Raven Squad which was stationed on Ryloth. As Sergeant, Alek held the position of First Officer and was directly under the command of Captain Claw. Although Alek and Claw had a good friendship, Alek would often socialize with Clone Corporal, Zan Dawnbringer, they later became great friends, and maintained their friendship even after the war. After a year, the war still continued, Raven Squad's Outpost still stood, surviving many battles, until the outpost was massacred by Seperatist Hyena Bombers. Alek and Zan had completed another assignment in Sector 47 during the bombing. Once they returned to the outpost, it was too late to rescue anyone, and Claw had gone down with the base, as did many Clone troopers. ''StarHawk Battalion:'' After the incident on Ryloth, Alek and Zan returned to Coruscant and were promoted due to their heroics on Ryloth. Alek now a Lieutenant, stayed on Coruscant for Medical duties for a month, until both heroes were recruited by Commander Anith, who was in charge of StarHawk Battalion. Within StarHawk, Alek was appointed as Chief Medical Officer, and often participated in ground and space battles. Category:Pantorans Category:Science Officer Category:Republic Category:Galactic Republic Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Senator